Amitrine's Journey 4 chapters
by ametrinelover
Summary: Amitrine is a fusion gem sent from home world to shatter the Crystal gems but decides to stay on earth.


(AN: in this fanfiction, on homeworld fusions are disrespected, but they keep their statuses. This current version has 4 chapters.)

I sit there, prepping myself for another day of adventuring. Another long day. Being an adventurer is hard, and who knows what will need killing today? Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Ametrine. I am a fusion of an amethyst and a ruby. My weapon is a sort of whip, like most amythyst have, but with a big fist gauntlet on the end, like a ruby. Now, that may seem like it is impossible to wield, but when you can carry 1000 pounds it's not. Right. The story.

Image courtosy of  . 

Suddenly I hear a beep from the screen in my living space. I walk up to it, expecting to find another message about how fusions suck and I should unfuse because there is no war, and other annoying homeworld stuff like about how I'm a fighter and should be bodyguarding some dumb gem in a higher caste than me, blah blah blah.

But it is much more than I expected. A message has popped up on my screen, one I never would have dreamed of; "You and a group of rubies will be going to earth. But you cannot go unless you unfuse. Go to central square immediately. Unfuse and take warp pad id#4465680 with the 3 rubies provided." I check to see who has sent this message. Unknown. Funny, because most of the high caste gems would put their names in due to their big egos, and low caste gems cannot give orders to a quartz/ruby.

So I unfused, got dressed, and headed to the nearest warp pad.

Then I warped to central square. It was crowded. Pearls rushing to get food for their masters, Peridots grabbing electronic parts from booths, and a few bismuth building a small temple.

Me, unfused

Image courtosy of  . 

Standing by our transport were three short rubies. The rubies all surrounded the two parts of me as we jumped onto the warp pad. Both of us closed our eyes, and in a brilliant flash of light, we were gone.

Chapter 2

When we opened our eyes, we were definitely somewhere else. A crazy busy city of some sort, with tall metal towers surrounding us. And humans. Humans everywhere. In their weird metal moving things, On the stone slabs we were on, entering the towers, everywhere!

"Nice costumes! What are they?" said one human.

"Costume?" Amethyst asked.

"Wow, method acting? Cool." Answered the male person. Then he walked away.

"Any idea what that was?" Asked Ruby.

"None." Said Amethyst.

The other rubies turned towards us and gem saluted.

"Greetings quartz. Greetings Ruby," The one with the bellybutton gem said. "Your mission: find who has stopped the cluster. Report back to us. Our mission: head back home. Use your portable screen to contact us once you have found the culprit. No fusing." And with that, they disappeared.

"Fuse?" asked Amethyst.

"Let's do it." said Ruby.

And I will tell you, it felt good to be me again. My purple hair whipped in the wind as I trekked towards a sign; **Welcome to Beach City**.

Chapter 3

Soon, after managing to walk through this town without getting noticed, my screen beeped from Inside my bag. Gem activity! Impossible! I took the screen out of my satchel to find gem activity from five gems; a Ruby, a Sapphire, an Amethyst, a Pearl, and a Rose Quartz. Up a hill. But where? Duh! The big hill in front of me. It had a strange fusion carved into the front. No big red xs over it, no swords up its throat. That was good.

So I walked up the hill to a big temple. A young boy with curly hair peeked out the window. There was some muffled speech.

"Pearl- bad- Homeworld- red- purple hair" was all I heard from the young boy. A gem voice called back.

"Garnet- Amethyst- gem- door- ready- weapons" said the gem voice.

And I was soon rudely greeted by the little boy, a pearl, an Amethyst, and another fusion, all with their weapons.

"Woah, Wait! I don't want to fight! I was sent here by Homeworld, but I don't want to hurt you. I would never attack a fusion friendly group."

"Thank you." Answered the one referred to as Garnet.

"Pearl?" Asked the little boy.

The pearl looked down. "Yes, Steven?" She asked.

"Is this gem a fusion?" Asked the boy who I then knew was named Steven.

"I'm going to guess so. Can you please unfuse so we can make sure that this isn't an act?" Asked the pearl.

I knew I shouldn't take orders from a pearl, but I unfused anyway, so that she didn't shatter me with that long spear she was (still) holding.

"Another small Amethyst? Cool!" Said the Amethyst excitedly.

The Steven boy jumped up and down. "Garnet! You should unfuse too!"

"No." Said the dark red fusion.

"I think the Steven is right. We unfused. Your turn." said Ruby.

"No." Said the garnet stubbornly.

"Fine." I fused back with a quick high five.

"Wait. So, you're a homeworld gem?" Asked the pearl.

"Yes." I nodded.

"And you're not going to shatter us?"

"Yes." I nodded again.

"So why are you here?"

"I'm supposed to shatter you."

The pearl got in her fight stance.

"But I don't plan to."

She lowered her spear.

"I want to stay here. On earth."

"Ok, let's go see Peridot and Lapis." Said the pearl.


End file.
